Safe And Sound
"Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''as an unlockable/hidden song, and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. * The first dancer wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in ''Mas Que Nada'' and black ankle strap stilettos. *The second dancer wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. *The third dancer wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks and blue creepers. *The fourth dancer wears the classic ''Good Feeling'' vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans and yellow shoes *The fifth dancer wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks and yellow shoes. Note that once a dancer transforms, they are never seen again in the course of the routine. Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|C1 (JDNow Version) Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|C1 (JD2014 Version) Background There's a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. At the fifth dancer's performance, the words "Boost Your Style" appear. That is only the case with JD2014. Latest3.png Safeandsoundvg2.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 8.50.26 PM.png Safeandsoundvg3.png Gold Moves There are five''' Gold Moves''' in this routine. Each switched dancer gets their own Gold Move and all gold moves appear when the line 'I know that we will be safe and sound'' is sung (except GM 4)''. '''Gold Move 1: Mess your hair with both your arms when is sung for the first time. Gold Move 2: '''Rub the right side of your head with your right arm when is sung for the second time. '''Gold Move 3: '''Swing your right arm downward while bouncing when is sung for the third time. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your hair in the bridge. Gold Move 5: Move your right arm upward and swing your hair when is sung for the fourth time. safesound_gm_5.png|Gold Move 1 safesound_gm_3.png|Gold Move 2 safesound_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 safesound_gm_1.png|Gold Move 4 safesound_gm_4.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia *This is the third routine to feature coaches which change genders. The first was ''Song 2'' from ''Just Dance 2'' and the second was ''Gangnam Style'' from ''Just Dance 4''. *Majority of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **''Mas Que Nada'' complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the ''Electro Body Combat'' workout **Skirt from ''Oath'', crop top from ''Hit The Lights'', denim vest from the alternate version of ''Call Me Maybe'', and creepers from ''Die Young''. **Jacket from original version of "Good Feeling," and shirt from ''Beauty And A Beat''.'' **Shoes from [[C'mon|''C'mon]] and P1 of ''In The Summertime'', socks from C'mon or ''Flashdance... What A Feeling'', and shirt from ''Rich Girl'' (With A Chair). *A Fructis sponsored website would give out free codes to players before the Uplay one did. For the first couple of days, it was available to all NTSC countries, but later in time, it could only be accessed in Canada, or with the use of a Canadian proxy. Despite the website only working for Canada, the codes can be used in any NTSC country. *There's a beta picture of this, and on the top it has the PS3 shapes near the names. However, the song can't be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. Maybe this means it was available on all consoles without code at one point. **There are also other beta pictures where C1 is in a pose that is not in the final version. Also, all of the beta pictures show the glove being on the other hands. *The second switched dancer appears to be the same as the one from ''Alfonso Signorini'' and ''I Kissed a Girl'''s On Stage Mode. *This song was released on March 5 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NTSC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now it redirects to the Uplay website. *C3 looks like ''Maps''. * C4 resembles ''Pump It'', ''Don't You Worry Child'' and ''Good Feeling''.'' * C5 looks like [[Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)]].'' * The first coach has an avatar which can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even if you didn't unlock the song yet. It's also available on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]] for 5 Mojo coins. *Many files for this song were found in Just Dance 2015. *The square in ''Just Dance Now'' for this song is different to the one from ''Just Dance 2014''. * C1's armpits seem a bit glitchy, as they have small black shapes. * The Garnier Canada channel uploaded some tutorials about how to make every coach's hairstyle. * For some reason, in the Just Dance Now version, it does not flash for a second any more when a dancer changes to the next. Also, C1 fades in a few seconds after the routine commences and C5 fades away before the background fades at the end. * This dance has more dancer changes than any other song in the series. * "Boost Your Style" does not appear in the background in the Just Dance Now version. ** This is because that in Just Dance Now, the song is not sponsored by Garnier. *** This is the second such removal of brand promotions from the background since You Make Me Feel...'s removal of Chester Cheetah. Gallery Safe And Sound JD2014.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (JD2014) Safeandsound.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (JDNOW) 5cdb1c02cef22e5e635b8b3d644c070ea8ccef79.jpg|The 5th dancer in a banner for Fructis' promotion safe and sound p1.png|First dancer Safe And Sound HD.png|Second dancer safe and sound p3.png|Third dancer safe and sound p4.png|Fourth dancer Safeandsoundcoach123e45r6y78u.png|Fifth dancer SafeandSound.png|The dance on the menu Safe and sounf.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay SafeandSoundAvatar.png 150.png|C1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Safe and sound pictos.png|Pictograms File:SafeAndSound-P1.png |Just Dance 2014 Dancer Icon Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND XBOX 360 2.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND XBOX 360 1.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND PS3 1.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND PS3 2.jpg Videos File:Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) File:Just Dance 2014 - Capital Cities - Safe And Sound - 5 Stars (Fructis Promotion)-0 File:Garnier Fructis - Dance Proof Your Hair File: Just Dance Now - Safe And Sound - Capital Cities Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Code Required Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Region Exclusives Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Recycled elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:EDM Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games